Where's Sonny?
by NewVoice
Summary: Chad tells Sonny he never wants to see her again. Only he never expectd her to take him seriously. Channy one-shot


**A/N I know I should be writing the third chapter for That's The Way I Loved You but I wanted to write some romantic fluff with no drama. So I took a little break to write this. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Even though I forget to add these most of the time I own nothing in reality, only in my imagination.**

**Where's Sonny?**

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good." With that Chad Dylan Cooper walked away towards the Mackenzie Falls set. He and Sonny had just got into yet another fight about something he couldn't remember. _I think it was about her bumping into me. But that's understandable. No one knocks into Chad Dylan Cooper and gets away with it._ All Chad really remembered about the fight was telling Sonny not to come near him again. Like Chad would say that's the opposite of what he wanted.

"Funny, funny little Sonny." He smirked to himself as he walked into his dressing room. Chad knew that Sonny wouldn't stay away. Like him, she was addicted to their daily fights. Just as Chad lied down on his couch his phone went off. It was a text from Sonny.

For once I'll give the great Chad Dylan Cooper what he wants. You won't be seeing me anytime soon. No love, Sonny.

Chad just laughed at this. As if she would actually stop talking to him. Suddenly Chad frowned; this would be the kind of thing Sonny would do. Ignore him until he cracked. _No one ignores Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm going to go tell her that right now._ Chad leaped up from his couch, exited the room, and headed down the hall towards Stage 2. When he got to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room he burst in without bothering to knock. All he saw was Tawni sitting at her vanity applying lip-gloss.

"What do you want Cooper." Tawni asked without taking her gaze away form the mirror.

"Hey Blondie where's Sonny?" Chad asked once he established that Sonny wasn't in the room.

"She told me not to tell you. But she did give me this to give to you. Now get out of my dressing room!" Tawni told him as she passed him a note with Sonny's writing on it. She then proceeded to forcefully push him out of the room and into the hall.

When the door was slammed in his face Chad opened up the note.

Please Chad. Like I would make it that easy. I told you, you won't be seeing me any time soon. It's what you wanted so deal with the consequences. -Sonny

Now Chad was scared. Sonny was actually putting effort into not seeing him. But of course, Chad always had to have what he was refused. He scrunched the note in his hand and set off in search of Sonny. She had to be around here somewhere, right?

Two hours later Chad had no luck in finding Sonny. He had checked all the places he thought she would be, only finding a note in each place.

Too slow Cooper. Gotta be faster then that to catch me. Sincerely, Sonny. That one he found on the So Random! table in the café.

I wouldn't be this obvious Chad. From Sonny. This was pinned to her chair on the set of So Random!

I put this one here by chance. If you're reading this I obviously know you too well. Love, Sonny. After finding this one in his car Chad was getting annoyed. How was it possible for her to have put these things everywhere in so little time! Finally he gave up. No matter where Chad checked Sonny was always one step a head of him.

"Where are you Sonny?" Chad asked himself as he made his way back to his dressing room. She couldn't have left the studio, that wouldn't have been fair. It was like some huge game of hide and go seek. And unfortunately for Chad, Sonny was winning.

When Chad got to his room he was about to open the door when he noticed one of Sonny's notes tapped to the door.

If your reading this, you lose. You've given up and you must admit that Sonny Monroe is the most wonderful person you've ever met next time you see me. Otherwise I might disappear for good. Much Love, Sonny

Chad shook his head and laughed. So this was Sonny's plan all along, for Chad to make a fool of himself in front of people. She would probably make sure the next time they saw each other would be in the cafeteria when it was it's busiest. Still amused by the situation, a smiling Chad opened the door only to have his smile turn into a full out grin. There on the couch where he first got her message two hours ago sat Sonny Monroe, looking like she was bored out of her mind.

"About time you found me. I've been here for almost and hour and there's nothing to do." Sonny whined as she noticed Chad. Chad laughed and went to go sit beside her.

"So…there any particular reason why you're hiding in my dressing room?" Chad asked as he casually put his arm around Sonny.

"So that when you finally found me I could do this without anyone interrupting us." Sonny said matter-o-factly. Without missing a beat she leaned over and put her lips onto Chad's in a passionate kiss. When she sat back down in her original position Sonny stared at a very dazed Chad.

"Chad…you alright?" Sonny asked when Chad remained unmoving. Her voice snapped Chad back into reality.

"Yeah I'm fine. And I'm really glad you hid in here, because I think we might have to repeat what just happened a few dozen times or so." Chad said leaning close to Sonny so that their foreheads were touching.

"Well in that case. For the second time today I'm doing the impossible and giving you what you want." Sonny said with a bright smile.

"Good cause I have no intention of letting you out of my sight again."

**A/N He he I just love writing Channy. THIS IS JUST A ONE-SHOT! Just letting all of ya'll know lol.**


End file.
